Remus y su fetiche por el negro
by teddyylily
Summary: Los enamoramientos de Remus con las hermanas Black


**Bella**

No recuerdo como luce la luna llena, deje de poder verla cuando apenas tenía cinco años, y realmente eso es lo que más detesto de mi condición, pero a veces, muy pocas, disfruto de los segundos antes de su aparición, y luego al día siguiente intento recordar como lucía, aunque nunca lo he logrado.

Por mi boggart se puede deducir que le temo, pero no es así, yo la amo y admiro, la encuentro maravillosa y mágica, más que todos los magos y brujas que conozco. A lo que realmente temo es a mí bajo sus efectos.

Que es lo mismo que me pasa con Bella, la adoro, la encuentro maravillosa y digna de admirar, mas no puedo soportar su crueldad e ideales, aunque adore ver la pasión con que los defiende. Y es que Bella es el amor de mi vida, pero... ¿a qué costo?

Siempre oigo que el amor te convierte en mejor persona, pues yo soy la prueba viviente de lo contrario. Yo, por ella he hecho la abominación más terrible, le he mentido a mis amigos, a esos que me han apoyado en todo.

Y como prueba final tengo el claro hecho de que solo me reclama una noche al mes, haciendo que sucumba a sus encantos. Y al final no tengo solo una luna, sino dos.

 **Narcisa**

Han pasado cinco años desde que salí de Hogwarts, no he vuelto a verla, aunque realmente jamás nos despedimos, porque tampoco fuimos nada, solo dos amantes que fundieron sus cuerpos en la desesperación de una guerra, buscando un consuelo que jamás llegó. Según entiendo se casó con un tal Lestrange, otro partidario de Voldemort, espero que sea feliz o al menos su símil de felicidad. En cuanto a mí ya no la amo tanto, no me mal entiendan, creo que lo nuestro fue real, más que muchas otras relaciones que conozco, pero, como cualquier vela que se prende tan rápidamente, es igualmente consumida, y solo queda un poco de humo.

También conocí a una chica, o más bien a una mujer, que la iguala en pasión, pero lo esconde tras una capa de frialdad. Por supuesto, nada es perfecto y sería de locos decir que nuestra situación lo es, porque ella está casada, pero eso no impide que cada vez que Lucius va a trabajar yo la haga mía, la amo, pero sé que ella a mí no, sé que solo está conmigo por vengarse de su marido que la engaña y maltrata. Ella no quiere parecer una esposa florero, mas temo que eso es, al no querer alejarse de ese hombre que le ha hecho tanto daño, al no darse cuenta que él no la ama, que yo y solo yo he sabido amarla como se merece. O que se da cuenta y aun así decide quedarse con el porqué él es quien tiene el dinero, el poder, la fama y el prestigio, y yo soy solo un pobre licántropo.

 **Andy**

Lo mío con Narcisa terminó tal como empezó, por otra mujer. Porque ella nunca me amó y yo quería algo real y estaba dispuesto a buscarlo. Y esa otra mujer es la otra hermana, mi estrella, Andrómeda, ella es veinte años mayor que yo, pero lo nuestro es verdadero amor, lo puedo ver en sus ojos y está también en los míos. Ella me enseño la alegría de vivir y lo que es el verdadero amor. Pero lastimosamente también hay un par de inconvenientes, y es que está casada, pero su matrimonio no es algo real, es solo para no hacer sufrir a su hija, lo que es muy noble de su parte.

Llevamos juntos cinco años y han sido los mejores de mi vida, en ella encuentro la luz que me ha faltado, no es como con Bella, que solo era pasión, o con Narcisa, que era furia, con ella es amor, y cuanto desearía que durara para siempre.

Pero no duró, en nuestro décimo aniversario nos pilló Ted, yo ya tenía treinta años y me di cuenta que no podía permitirme ser el amante de alguien, no de nuevo, yo no quería ser el otro, quería ser el único, y aunque estuvimos llorando semanas convenimos que lo más apropiado era terminar y dejarnos libres, en busca de otro amor, o en su caso de rehacer uno estropeado. Y así estoy, solo, pero en paz, porque al fin no tengo que mentir, al fin puedo ser yo mismo.

 **Tonks**

Y la paz duró exactamente seis años, porque luego me convertí en profesor en Hogwart y reapareció el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, Sirius Black, y con la toda su familia, volví a ver a Andy y a Ted, solo que ahora no la amaba, ni ella a mí. Ellos eran felices y habían logrado rehacer su matrimonio, además de que su hija ya había crecido y ahora tenían tiempo para ellos y para su amor.

Así pasó el tiempo y yo fui acercándome cada vez más a Dora, su hija, era como ella misma, pero mejor, más dulce y linda, un poco torpe, pero de sobra inteligente, y creí estar enamorado de ella, aunque por supuesto no hice nada para conquistarla, después de todo, había estado con su mamá y tías (no soy un depravado, al menos no tanto), pero todo se complicó cuando ella me confesó que sabía mi pequeño problema peludo, y que me amaba de todas formas. Yo me excusé por meses, diciéndole cosas como que era un monstruo y que quizá que cosas podría hacerle, que ella se merecía algo mejor, etc., pero eso a ella no le importó, y así estuvimos por meses hasta que un buen día de invierno (aunque acá todos los días lo son) Andrómeda se acercó a mí y me dijo: - Si no la amas dile eso, mas si tu razón para no estar con ella soy yo, te suplico que la dejes. No eres un depravado ni nada por el estilo, solo cometiste el error de enamorarte de mí, yo fui el error, no ella, ella es la enmienda... Deja que te repare.

Y así pasó, la deje entrar y no me arrepiento, porque sé que la amo y que lo nuestro es más fuerte que cualquier otro amor, más dulce, verdadero y pasional. Y recuerdan cuando dije que perfecto es soñar, pues me declaro en un sueño.

 **Fin**

 _ **Yyyyyy el fin, espero les haya gustado y déjenme comentarios.**_


End file.
